bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dt0wnDr4g0/Archive1
Next giveaway Hey there, I just wanted to say thank you for that wonderful giveaway you did and I can't wait for the one on the 29th. Just to ask real quick, when do plan to start it on the 29th? I know it is two weeks away but I just wanted to make sure I get here on time so I don't miss anything. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thank you. Either way works fine for me, now that I have a Buzz account now. See you on the 29th then.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dt0wn, by any chance do you know when the Sky Raiders will be released? Also can you ask your son if he knows a Bakugan Buzz admin's email? I was blocked there and I wanted to discuss why, I was blocked under false accusations. Thanks, Agent Z Agent Z- Storm and Spitfire trainee | basestyle = background: gold | group1 = | list1 = User Page Talk Page My Blog | group2 = | list2 = }} 13:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Nothing special..... Hey DT, This is Zachattack31. I hid the meaning of this message in order to keep intentions secret. You know your giveaway on the 29th? I may have found a better way for you to put the codes out just for the users here. I am sure you have heard of the IRC chat room here. If not, it is a chat room that allows only users here to talk to each other. I got permission from Bendo14, one of the admins, that if you want to use the chat room to display the codes, you can. The chat room is only acceptable to registered users here so no anonymous people can come swooping in. And in my opinion, it would make it easier on you. If you need the link for the chat room, send me your email address and I will send it to you, just to make sure nobody else knows how to get to it. So, do you have objections to doing it this way? If not, I am going to let all of the trusted registered users here know what the plan is. But before I did that, I wanted to run it by you first to see if you wanted to do it or not. Get back to me whenever you can.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, thanks for getting back to me.Zachattack31 (talk) 11:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I was wondering if you had decided what to do yet. I was going to let the regular users on here know whether you were going to do it on here or on the chat room. And since it is two days away, time is not on my side. Get back to me whenever you can.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry about the surgery. I understand though. I will hold down the fort for both of you guys until the day. My prayers go to you both and will be hoping for a healthy recovery!Zachattack31 (talk) 22:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Just checking Hey there, It's me again. I just wanted to know if your son was doing any better.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I was actually wondering if he was feeling any better. But thanks for letting me know on that. Just out of curiosity but what did have surgery for? I know that this is private information and do not have to tell anybody, even me, but I thought I would ask. Thanks and see you tomorrow.Zachattack31 (talk) 12:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. Just to let you know, I actually forgot about the code giveaway on June 4th. I have been so busy working on the Japanese and English Voice Actors on the Beyblade wikia as well as the other wikias I work on. So, thank you for reminding me. And I apologize for asking about what happened with your son. That is your business and I should not be "butting" into your private business. Sorry.Zachattack31 (talk) 13:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey you there, don't mean to ask but were at the blog.... This User Always Get's His Revenge 04:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. You still giving out codes,dont mean to ask.... This User Always Get's His Revenge 13:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you please give ME a Code!? :(:(:(:( Get your game on! 16:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC)